Marvel Cinematic Multiverse (MCM)
The Marvel Cinematic Multiverse (MCM) is a Multiverse in Marvel where the characters of the Marvel Comics Multiverse (specifically Earth-616) are duplicated and revised into their own special form, and placed into a new universe. In some cases, more than one character is in the same universe as a team up, and in others, the universe revolves solely around a single, titular character. However, all of these universes are connected in a manner, resulting in a compilation of universes that makes up the MCM. There are currently 23 confirmed Marvel realities that create the MCM. These include major franchises like the X-Men Cinematic Universe and the Spider-Man trilogy, and minor hits like Hulk and Deadpool. The most recognized of these realities is the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), a reality meant to combine all Marvel heroes and villains into a huge cinematic franchise by creating small franchises about each primary character, then crossing these franchises over in their own crossover franchise. (e.g., the Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor trilogies are part of the same universe, and are crossed over in the Avengers franchise) The MCU is, as of 2020, the most respected universe of the MCM, with 23 movies spanning more than a full decade of cinematic achievement, as well as 21 future projects in production for the next decade. Other franchises, like X-Men and Spider-Man, are not as broad but certainly respected, and films such as Deadpool, Venom, and Morbius create their own respects as well. ' ' THE MULTIVERSE So far, this is the full list of universes in which Marvel cinema takes place. Due to Marvel selling their characters off to dozens of companies, this Multiverse is hard to keep track of, but the records have kept accurate copies of the labels on the respective universes. Earth-199999: The Marvel Cinematic Universe, in which major movie franchises like Thor, Iron Man, and Guardians of the Galaxy take place. The first 23 films so far comprise a series known as the Infinity Saga, in respects to the Infinity Stones storyline and the main antagonist thereof, Thanos. Earth-10005: The X-Men films, like Logan and X-Men: Days of Future Past, take place in this universe, although their continuity is confusing. Quicksilver is the only character shown in this universe who is also shown in the MCU. Earth-TRN414: The Deadpool duology (soon to be trilogy) takes place in this reality. However, as Ryan Reynolds, the actor for the titular character in both this reality and Earth-10005, is present, there is some confusement about the continuity thereof. These are the only Marvel films so far to be R-rated. Earth-96283: The Spider-Man trilogy, starring Tobey Maguire, takes place in this universe. Unlike Earth-10005, this reality is respected considerably, some deeming Maguire’s Spider-Man even better than the MCU iteration featuring Tom Holland. A temporary version of Venom also takes place in this universe. Earth-TRN700: The animated film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse takes place in this reality, although there is some speculation about how the characters came from different universes. Earth-TRN688: The standalone films Venom and Morbius, starring Tom Hardy and Jared Leto, take place in this reality. However, it is proven that this reality may have some connection to the MCU, as Michael Keaton, who acted in Spider-Man: Homecoming as the Vulture, appears in a post-credits scene of Morbius. Earth-120703: The Spider-Man duology starring Andrew Garfield takes place in this universe. Earth-121698: A universe in which the Fantastic Four are the only superheroes, and Chris Evans, who plays Captain America in the MCU, acts as the Human Torch. (This has no connection to the MCU) Earth-TRN554: A universe in which the Fantastic Four are the only superheroes, and Michael B. Jordan, who plays Erik Killmonger in the MCU, plays the Human Torch. (Again, however, no connection to the MCU) Earth-26320: A universe in which the Blade trilogy starring Wesley Snipes takes place. Earth-400083: A universe in which the 2003 film Hulk, starring Eric Bana, takes place (not to be confused with The Incredible Hulk, a 2008 film in the MCU). Earth-400005: A universe in which the 1978 show The Incredible Hulk takes place. Earth-121347: A universe in which the Ghost Rider films starring Nicholas Cage takes place. Earth-701306: A universe in which the films Elektra and Daredevil take place. Earth-58627, Earth-58732, Earth-TRN011: All realities in which the Punisher is the only superhero. Earth-600001, Earth-600043, Earth-697064: All universes in which Captain America is the only superhero. Earth-94000: A universe in which the Fantastic Four are the only superheroes. This universe, however, was never explored, as the 1994 film was cancelled. Earth-58470: A universe in which Howard the Duck is the only hero. This universe’s film was critically panned. Earth-58460: A universe in which Man-Thing is the only significant character. CONNECTIONS TO EARTH-616 The only universe with even remote connections to the home universe Earth-616 are the MCU and the Spider-Man trilogy. Other universes are explored merely for profit, although Venom and Morbius are in high speculation. In Spider-Man: Far From Home, the idea of a Multiverse was first explored when Mysterio stated that Earth-199999 was Earth-616, and that he was from a different reality. However, the MCU Mysterio was a liar; he was merely luring Spider-Man into a trap. (The current status of the MCU is accurate) However, the idea of a Multiverse will be further inhibited when WandaVision and Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness are released in 2020 and 2021, respectively. Perhaps the greatest controversy of characters in the MCU is the fact that Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, originally mutants in Earth-616, are both mutates in Earth-199999 due to the Mind Stone’s powers. Now that Marvel Studios owns the rights to mutants, this idea can be tampered with, and as WandaVision and Multiverse of Madness will both be unlike anything the MCU has dealt with before, anything is a possibility. Kevin Fiege worked on the X-Men films in the 2000’s before abandoning them in order to help Marvel Studios explore Earth-199999 and bring back the characters he loved.